The One With Joey's Denial
by Dweaver123
Summary: In this story, Joey is upset about his roommate Janine moving out as his friends, in particular Phoebe help him move past his break up with her. In this story despite this being an earlier episode, Phoebe does not date Mike and Joey and Phoebe decide that maybe they were meant for each other.


In this story, Joey is upset about his roommate Janine moving out as his friends, in particular Phoebe help him move past his break up with her. In this story despite this being an earlier episode, Phoebe does not date Mike and Joey and Phoebe decide that maybe they were meant for each other.

As the scene opens, Ross, Monica, Rachel, Phoebe and Chandler are at the cafe discussing Joey. ''Hey Chandler'' Monica said, how's Joey doing you know over his whole break up with Janine? I don't know I haven't hears from him these past 3 days Chandler responded. 3 days?, Monica exaimed. He's really taking this hard. That's the way I'm seeing it Chandler said. Just give him some time Ross said, when me and Carol divorced it took me some time to get over it. Time heals a broken heart, believe me Ross continued. Just then Joey entered the cafe and everyone stopped talking. Hey guys Joey said, how are you doing Joey said to a red head girl sitting at a table who was trying to ignore him. Joey you can quit the act man, we know your upset Chandler said looking directly at Joey. Upset, what are you guys talking about Joey said in a laughing matter. Janine, Rachel said knowing that Joey was playing dumb. I'm not upset about Janine Joey said, she was a no good brat who for some reason had a problem with you guys. Don't get me wrong, I wish things would have worked out differently but its whatever, you know Joey countinued to say. Are you sure that your okay Ross asked. Yeah, don't worry about your old pal Joey, I'll be fine Joey said. Well if you say so, Ross said. I got to get to work Ross continued, me two said Monica, me three said Chandler picking up his briefcase he needed for work. Hey Joey, Chandler said before he left. If you need anything I am right across the hall. Thanks Joey said as Chandler patted his back gently as he left leaving Joey and Phoebe alone. Joey put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. You're not over her, are you asked Phoebe. Not at all Joey replied. I mean Pheebs, I finally meet the girl I think I can spend my whole life with and she turns out to be a, a bitch Phoebe interrupted. Yeah, Joey replied. Joey, don't be afraid to show your emotions. Show your spirit and cry if you need to, Phoebe said, do it or your inner demons will kill you. Ain't that the truth, Joey said cracking a smile. Thanks Pheebs, its just hard to much right now when you like someone so much only to find out they aren't who you though they were its tough Joey replied as he stood up to give her a hug. Ross would know all about that, Joey said trying to take the attention away from himself. I mean the guy had three marriages. Anyways, I'm probably needed to act somewhere Joey said, so I'll see you later Pheebs as he waved to her goodbye and she waved back with a sad look on her face. Later at Monica's apartment, Monica and Chandler are talking about remodeling the house. Hey Monica, do you think this chair looks better right here next to the couch Chandler asked. You're seriously asking me about remodeling the place Monica said. Don't you remember what happened last time you remodeled the house Monica asked. Yes, I don't think I have ever been more scared in my life Chandler jokingly said. So, can we move the chair? No, Monica replied. Yeah, I didn't think so, Chandler said. I'm going to go check on Joey Chandler said as he went across the hall to knock on his friend's door. Hey Chandler, how you doin Joey jokingly said. Fine, I wanted to see how you were doing actually. I'm fine Joey replied, just watching some tv probably going to order a meatball sub later on. Cool, I didn't know you watched the history channel Chandler observed. What? Dude, like 10 minutes ago I was watching the Mets game, how did that happen? Maybe its a ghost, maybe Joey said pointing his index finger and smiling. Anyways, I just wanted to see if you were okay. Yeah, man I'm fine. You sure Chandler said. Yeah, I'm over her. Last thing I need is someone like that in my life. Cool Chandler said, alright I am going to be right across the hall if you need me. Actually, why don't you stay and watch the Mets game with me. Can't Chandler said, we got dinner cooking but I'll save you some spaghetti. Alright, Joey said in a happy mood as he gave Chandler a high five. Alright I got to go see you Joey, Chandler said. See you Chandler, Joey replied. Joey shut the tv off and sat there with his palms on his face, now free to express his feelings until he hears a knock on the door. Who is it Joey asked? It's Phoebe. Joey opened the door. Hey Pheobe, I wasn't expecting you. What's up, he asked. I was just in town and thought that you could use some company Phoebe replied. Well sure, came on in Joey said. How are things she asked. I've been better Joey said. I feel like I just want to lock myself in the apartment and just hide from the world. Come on, that's not the Joey I know. Joey notocheonly nodded. Here I brought something. What is it Joey asked? It's my guitar, I was hoping you and I could sing together Phoebe takes her guitar and strikes a chord. Gee, I don't know Pheebs. Phoebe begins to sing, as Joey follows along

Smelly cat, smelly cat. What are they feeding you.

Smelly cat, smelly cat. It's not your fault.

The two smiled together. Thanks Pheebs, that really made me feel better. Anytime Pheobe said. So, do you want to watch the Mets Joey asked. Sure, Phoebe replied. Joey turned the tv back on and put the Mets game back on the channel after looking for it. The damn history channel was on Joey said laughing Phoebe rested her head under Joey's arm to comfort him knowing that he was still sad about Janine. Home run, Joey yelled as the Mets scored leading 3-1 against the Yankees.

After the Game

Hey Joey, it's getting kind of late out. Do you mind if I spend the night with you. It was actually 7:30 but Phoebe didn't want Joey to spend the night by himself and she was having a lot of fun with Joey. Well sure, Joey said. Can you play me some more songs he contiuned sounding more amused then he has been in the past 3 days. Sure Phoebe said, as she struck some more chords and sung various music all night long. The next morning Joey and Phoebe are sleeping in Joey's bed and Joey's arm is around her waist. Joey and Phoebe wake up a little bit tired. Phoebe, thanks so much for an awesome night, I really had fun. Anytime, I did too Phoebe said and so did Smelly Cat as the two laughed. Joey and Phoebe stared directly at each other's eyes and passionately kissed before startling each other. Phoebe, did we just? Yeah, we did Phoebe said interrupting him. So are we dating? We are Phoebe replied smiling as the two contiuned to kiss.


End file.
